Messing with Sasuke
by Sahar-Chan
Summary: Sasuke had a crush on her in the past. But, now it's over, gone, finished, terminated. She loved him in the past. That was a billion years ago, when dinosaurs ruled the earth. Isn't denial fun? Indeed
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is my first fan fiction. So, be nice people! I decided to get my lazy butt up and write this because Fan Fiction is so addictive and so is Naruto. The result is… *drum roll*a Naruto Fan Fiction. Aren't I a genius?**

**If there are mistakes please do tell me. I wrote this in under 3 hours in the middle of the night. Therefore, you have been warned.**

**NOW on with the story**

Disclaimer: I do own Naruto… NOT.

Normal/ "Talk"/ _Thoughts_/ **Inner**

_**Messing with Sasuke: chapter one**_

….

Ever since Sasuke came back to the village after eliminating Madara nearly six months ago, he became accustomed to the same routine. When he woke up today, he expected to have breakfast, go train with the dope, argue with him, possibly get into a fight with him –read as most certainly get into a fight-. Then he expected to go to the ramen stand for lunch. And, he expected to maybe meet with their pink-haired teammate to enjoy a meal with her and the dope. But, he didn't really care if she joined or not. Naruto was more than enough company.

**Yeah, right! In denial much**? Inner Sasuke said.

But, what Sasuke did not expect, was to be blushing like a tomato.

_That reminds me to get buy tomatoes, later_

**Weirdo**

_Shut up. And, buzz off!_

Anyways, you are probably wondering why this infamous avenger would be choking on his ramen? Why his flawless face was tainted with the faintest shade of pink? And, why his ears were giving his female friend's hair color a run for their money?

Well, it all started at the ramen stand at about noon. The two best friends/rivals were enjoying a not-so-quiet lunch. Of course, the last Uchiha didn't expect any different, giving the identity of his companion.

Yes, Naruto was once again babbling about something that Sasuke wisely decided to ignore. Sasuke always was intrigued by how could anyone talk, so much, so fast while swallowing bowl after bowl of noodles? But, then again, this is the self-proclaimed Hokage we're talking about. Thus, everything is possible.

"So, I grabbed him by the collar and threw him across the clearing. You should have seen the look on his face. I taught him a real lesson. Then, I want to the local restaurant. They had this delicious ramen, not as great as this place though"

All he got from Sasuke was a grunt in response. Naruto has been going on and on about his story for twenty-tree minutes and a thirty minutes now. Yes, Sasuke counted.

Sasuke found his thoughts drifting once more to another person. Sakura! He liked her when they were younger. That much he knew from back when they were twelve. But, back then, he was not willing to put his plans for revenging his clan on hold just so he can explore some feeling that he deemed as a simple infatuation. He was not happy about leaving her. But, his priorities had already been set. Now, that infatuation has withered. He was a grown man with certain objectives. Crushes are unbecoming of him, right? (A/N: NO, Sasuke that's wrong)

_Right_

Sasuke was so caught up in his idiotic thoughts that he did not notice the hand that was waving in front of his –handsome, handsome- face.

Suddenly, silence fell. Noticing this, Sasuke looked away from his food to his best friend because he knew the words Silent and Naruto did not belong in the same sentence. He was met by a pouting Naruto, waving a hand in front of him. He shot him a questioning look. But, he already knew what was coming.

"Teme, are you even listening?" Naruto barked.

"No" came the blunt reply of the last Uchiha

"Why?"

Sasuke ignored his question and asked one of his own. "What were you talking about?"

"Now, you're asking? Well, for your information, I was talking about my precious and rare collection of ramen coupons" Naruto said matter-of-factly

"I rest my case"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Naruto was glaring at Sasuke waiting for an answer. Then, realization dawned on the idiot.

"Are you making fun of ramen? I'll have you know that ramen is the food of gods, the elixir of all supreme beings. It's what connects all humans to each other". Naruto, much to the annoyance of Sasuke, stood to tower over the raven-haired man, eyes burning with hurt and resentment.

"What did the English people give the native Americans to make a truce with them? Ramen! What did they offer the gods in ancient Greece so they would be spared from the wrath of Hades? Ramen! What did they eat to celebrate the construction of the Great Wall of China? Ramen! –"

Naruto would have gone on and on with his ranting, if he wasn't interrupted with Sasuke's fist colliding with his jaw. Then, as always, all hell broke loose as the two best friends clashed.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

They would have probably ended up in the hospital. But, then they heard…

"Hey, guys!" came the smooth delicate voice of Sakura.

The scowl on the obnoxious blonde's face instantaneously turned into a blinding grin at the sight of his friend. It's was no match to the grin he had whenever he saw the Huuyga heiress. But, it was a very large grin nonetheless. Sakura, for her case, seemed to take notice to her friends' antics. And, strait away, her beaming face turned to that of anger.

"What did I say …" she hissed in a low ominous tone "about the two of you fighting?"

Seeming to forget what they were doing, both boys stared at their current position: Sasuke was grabbing Naruto by the collar raising him a good two feet of the ground. And, the dope's fists were balled into punching stance.

Yep, it doesn't take a Nara to see that they were in the middle of a heated fight. Before they could utter any form of apology, they got kicked in the stomachs by a very capable and powerful Sakura –not that Sasuke was planning on apologizing. He will most likely give his trade mark grunt "Hn" with the less aggressive look he could master.

Sasuke and Naruto were now lying on the floor moaning in pain.

**Deserves them right! That is for me spending at least three hours a week healing them**, inner Sakura said

You, _don't do anything. I'm the one that has to heal them whilst you sit back and complain_.

**Do not!**

_Do to!_

**Do not!**

_You knew what? I'm not even going to have this conversation with you right now_!

And with that, Sakura shoved her inner to the darkest corners of her mind.

Yes, Naruto is no longer the only victim of Sakura's temper and outbursts. Sasuke has found himself hit to a bloody pulp whenever Naruto and he got into another one of their bonding times, lately. Sure, that was Sakura's way of expressing her concern for her friends' wellbeing, but it didn't make it hurt any less.

Now, they were sitting in the ramen stand –again-. He resumed eating his food silently while sometimes engaging in conversation with his friends. Sakura was talking animatedly about the new scroll that her mentor gave her, something about the immune system. Then, she stopped talking. He looked at her, one perfect eyebrow raised. She was looking at something with the softest expression on her angelic face, an expression that in the past was caused by him, but not anymore. Or, so he thought. He followed her gaze. And he couldn't help the shadow of a smile that tugged at the corners of his lips. But, being the emotionally-inept person that he was, he kept his face clear of any and all sorts of emotions.

There, outside the ramen stand, sat a little girl and a little boy. The boy was holding his knee that thanks to Sasuke's ninja skills knew to be injured. The girl sat in front of him bandaging his injury while whispering comforting words to him. He had traces of tears on his chubby cheeks. But, he wore an expression of utter happiness –no doubt the result of her words. The scene was the incarnation of the childhood innocence.

Sakura let out a soft chuckle. The sound was music to Sasuke's ears.

_No, it didn't_

Naruto, seeming to not notice the two children, –not that it comes as a surprise- asked his medic friend

"What's so amusing?"

"I'm just remembering something"

"What is it?"

"It's nothing of importance!"

"Please Sakura-Chan"

He gave her his best puppy-dog face: pools of blue with little sparkles, small traces of tears threatening to fall from his eyes, lower lip trampling, and barely-auditable sniffs. He had this in the bag. And, Sakura gave up. She gave a long sigh and began her story.

"Ok! I was four when…"

_******** **__**Flashback**__** *********_

_A four year old Sakura was walking through the plains just on the outskirts of the village when she heard a scream. Despite the fact that it was a winter day the hair was somehow warm. It was not summer-warm, not even spring-warm but refreshing. Not one to share Sakura's opinion of the weather, her mom made her wear an ugly hat. She ran to the source of the scream to find a little boy clutching his elbow. She went up to him._

"_Hi"_

"_Go away!"_

"_You seem hurt"_

_So the boy was now glaring at her. She moved his hands away. There was a scratch on his elbow. She cringed at the sight of the blood. He wasn't bleeding much but she never liked blood. Then, after taking a deep breath through the nose, she began to bandage his scratch with a pink bandage much to the dismay of the boy (A/N: Seriously, it's pink). He winced at her touch then relaxed._

"_What were you doing?" She asked in an innocent voice._

"_Not that it's any of your business, but, I was trying to climb a tree!" the boy did not like people seeing being weak. But, something about that girl pushed him to open up._

"_Why?"_

"_My kunai is trapped there"_

"_You are a ninja?"_

_Instead of answering her question, the boy through a kunai that hit the bull's eye on a target that she missed to notice earlier. (A/N: showoff)_

"_That is so cool! Can you teach me?"_

_The boy hesitated a little then his face lit up in a grin._

"_Sure, why not?"_

"_Hey, you have pretty eyes" the boy commented giggling as the girl next to him blushed_

"_And you have chicken-butt hair"_

_The boy frowned._

"_I like it" she added_

_The scold on the boy's face instantly turned into a childish smile._

_******** **__**End of flashback**__**********_

"After that we trained and talked. It's one of the happiest memories of my childhood. But, what's bugging me is that I can't remember the boy's face, no matter how much I try"

"Wow! That is really beautiful Sakura-Chan" Naruto chirped

That's when they noticed Sasuke. The poor guy's face was a little bluish. He looked like he was choking on his ramen.

Indeed, that little boy that Sakura was talking about just so happens to be Sasuke. He still had that pink bandage she gave him. But, the reason he kept it was beyond him. He did not remember the identity of the little girl … until today. He remembered that she wore a hat so he didn't see her hair. But, he remembered the emerald eyes pretty well. And, said girl was _**Sakura.**_

Naruto was now tapping on Sasuke's back who was still choking. His ears were giving his female friend's hair color a run for their money. His flawless face was tainted with the faintest shade of pink. To say that he was embarrassed would be the understatement of the century. To say that he was completely, absolutely, utterly humiliated would be a better description.

After a little while, Sasuke's face regained its pale color.

"Teme are you ok?"

"Hn"

"I'll take that as a yes"

"Sasuke are you sure you're alright" came the question of the Hokage's apprentice, just the tiniest hint of concern seeping into her tone.

"Hn"

_He is ignoring me…again. Awesome, perfect, splendid, beautiful, wonderful, fabulous, simply freaking marvelous!_

**Is «hn" all he can say?**

_No! He can say "you're annoying" too._

**Oh! Yes, that too. I don't know why we're in love with him.**

_We WERE in love with him._

**Speak for yourself, honey.**

_Didn't we already discuss this?_

**Ah! If you mean me stating the obvious fact that you love him and you choosing to ignore it, then yes we have discussed this.**

Sakura mentally face palmed. Her inner is getting crazier by the hour, right? Right! Isn't denial fun?

Naruto shot Sasuke a what-is-going-on-with-you look. Sasuke rolled his eyes. So, the dope simply shrugged and turned to Sakura.

"So you want to train with us?"

"I can't. I have a shift at the hospital that I'm already late for."

"They are working you too hard. We hardly see you or hang out with you anymore and I'm getting tire of hanging out with Teme here. He is no fun"

That earned him a smack on the head courtesy of the last Uchiha. But, Sasuke couldn't help but agree with the idiot. It's no secret that Sakura has been working herself too thin by taking 72-hour shift. He even scolded her about it, like a parent would scold their child for writing on the wall. But, she said that she got used to it and to tell Naruto not to worry.

She honestly thought that Naruto asked Sasuke to talk to her about this. Was it so impossible for him to worry about her? But, he couldn't blame her. After all, he hasn't been the specimen of friendly.

He was _affected_ by that. No, he wasn't hurt because of the simple reason that he was Sasuke and Sasuke does not get hurt! He hurts, but he doesn't get hurt. He was simply _affected _and anyone who dare says otherwise will have to deal with Sasuke's wrath. And, that my friend is not a good thing. So, is there anyone that contradicts the ex-missing ninja? I didn't think so either.

"So why are you here instead of the hospital?" Sasuke said without thinking

Sakura glared at him but there was something else in her look that he couldn't identify. Hurt! But, being the emotionally-retarded genius that he was, he didn't know that

"Well, I'm glad that you want me here too!" Sakura said sardonically "But, I came here also to tell you that we have a mission tomorrow. Tsunade said to meet at her office at six tomorrow morning."

And with that, she stormed off and left for the hospital not bothering to say goodbye. Naruto pointed an accusing finger to Sasuke and hissed:

"You really are a Teme"

But, Sasuke did NOT mean it like that he was curious and he wanted to ask her. He really needed to work on his communication skills. He let out a frustrated sigh. This was annoying, totally and completely annoying. He headed back home to sulk. I mean to _contemplate_ because an Uchiha does **not** sulk.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

On the other side of the village on her way to the hospital, Sakura was grinning. Sure, she was upset over what Sasuke said. But the look of shock and embarrassment on his face when she told her story was priceless. She snickered at the memory on him nearly passing out from lack of breath and out of mortification. Revenge is sweet!

Of course she remembered who the little boy was. It was, after all, the day she fell in love with him. He was one of the few people back then that didn't tease her. He played with her and even taught her how to throw weapons. He was her first (A/N: and only) love. But, messing with him was too fun to pass. But, that was a long time ago, a billion years ago, when dinosaurs ruled the earth, before she became the strong independent ninja that she is today. Now, she was unaffected by his presence. They were acquaintances. Even the word friends would be stretching it.

Happy with the result of her analysis, Sakura resumed her walk to the hospital.

_**I know it sucks but could you say it in a nice way and mention why, please? Any and all advices are most welcomed.**_

_**I will update when I get 5 reviews because the next chapter is already half done.**_

_**Now see that pretty little button that says review the story. Move your pointer to it. A little closer! More! That's it! Now click on it and review. Thanks!**_


	2. Chapter 2

So I decided to post the next chapter the next day. I figured why not?

Any ways

Disclaimer: I do own Naruto… NOT.

Normal/ "Talk"/ _Thoughts_/ **Inner**

Without further ado, here is the next chapter

_**Messing with Sasuke: chapter two**_

….

Sakura had a tough day at the hospital. She just got out of yet another successful surgery that drained her chakra supply. She simply wanted to get to bed and sleep for the next millennium or so. And maybe, just maybe, if she had enough energy she would take a shower. She sorely wanted to relax. But a certain fashion-addicted blond would have none of it. Sakura put the key in and turned the knob, only to be met by…

"SAKURA" Ino shrieked. Ino literately jumped on Sakura tackling her to the ground in a bone-crushing hug. "Ouch"

_Oh dear lord!_

_I want to sleep damn it, _Sakura mentally whined

**So kick her out**

_Do you not know Ino at all?_

**You're right. She is not going away, is she?**

_Nope. And, there goes any hope of getting some sleep tonight!_

"Sorry, but I heard news about Sasuke poisoned or something and I came as soon as possible" Ino said while loosening her death grip on Sakura. "How are you handling it? I am positive that you guys will find an anti-dote in no time. Please hang in there" then Ino proceeded to deliver another strangling hug.

"Po- Poisoned?" _If only, but life is not that fair._

"Yeah, I heard he was walking to his house –mansion- looking all red and his head hung low. The theories on the subject are numerous. I root for the poisoning theory."

Sakura starred at her friend, then stared, and stared some more. Then, something in her mind clicked.

Yeah, Einstein has nothing our very witty Sakura!

A smirk made its way to her features. She expected him to be weird about it. But, to have him flustered even after her departure is an extra bonus she didn't mind. Ino seemed to pick up on her thoughts.

"You mean to tell me that Sasuke, as in Uchiha Sasuke, is in fact…"

Sakura simply nodded.

"Well, I have to admit I never thought I'll live to see the day in which that Sasuke is blushing. So, what got the oh-so-great Sasuke to do a very good impression of Hinata?"

Sakura gave her the look that basically sing-sang _"I have some juicy news. But, you have to work for it"_

After some screaming, fake-crying and poppy-dog looking on Ino's side, Sakura gave up and told her what happened. By the time she was done, Ino was doubling over in laughter.

"I know. I seriously did not expect him to act like that. I've got to say I am very proud of myself."

"But, you know what this means right?" Ino said, finally regaining her composure "This means that he has feelings for you, otherwise why would he feel embarrassed? And he actually remembered the incident which means he treasured it."

"That proves nothing more than the fact that he has a good memory and he will kill me if I told anyone about the incident. I made the mistake of thinking that he actually may bare feelings for me. But, that is long gone. Besides I don't even like him anymore"

**Yeah, we definitely don't like him anymore.**

_Thanks Inner_

**You don't like him. You love him. There is a huge difference.**

_You are a lost case_

**That doesn't make it any less true.**

"Ok! You don't like him" _Like hell she doesn't_ Ino mentally added "But, wouldn't you like to find out if he likes you just for fun?"

"No"

"Please! Do it as a favor for me or I'll tell every one of your teddy bear that you hug to sleep every night."

_I knew she won't let me live it down. Why did I give her the key to my apartment in the first place? Oh, right, it was for emergencies._

Sakura knew two facts at that moment.

One: Ino does and will never comprehend the true definition of the word emergency.

Two: Ino was nothing if not relentless. And she WILL pester Sakura the entire night if the circumstances call for it. So, it would be better if she would just spare herself the

"Fine" Sakura sighed. "And what exactly is your brilliant plan to see if he likes me or not?"

"Get him to admit that he still remembers that memory" Ino said matter-of-factly.

This is not going to end well. Sakura can already sense it. '_This is going to be awful'_

Ino squealed in excitement. She mentally cheered_ 'This is going to be awesome'_.

After discussing a plan of action –meaning Ino talked and Sakura cursed fate-, Ino left Sakura's. The latter wasted no time in going to bed and blissfully slipping into unconsciousness. The mission they were to accomplish tomorrow is going to be very, very interesting to say the least.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_**Next morning at 6.00 am,**_

Sasuke walked into the room. He was greeted by a yawning Naruto, a tired looking Sakura and an impassive Sai.

"Hey (yawn) Teme" Naruto greeted through drowsy eyes

"Dope" yes that was the expressive way in which Sasuke greets all those that matter to him. The boy needs to broaden his vocabulary and work on his none-existent social skills.

"Good morning, Sasuke" Sakura was second to greet him.

"Hen"

_Would it kill him to say good morning? It's simple. Just say it with me Goooooood…Moooorrr…ning. Am I reaching for the moon here?_

"Morning, traitor" that was Sai greeting Sasuke with his fake smile that we all know and love plastered firmly on his face. A vein on Sasuke's forehead popped. That nickname always got to him. One day, Sai is going to win himself a free ticket to the hospital courtesy of Sasuke's Chidori if he kept calling him that. But, Sai, as usual, was oblivious to the ominous aura around Sasuke. Instead he turned to Sakura to resume their conversation.

Team Seven, as it was once named, was as required, in the Hokage's office bright and early, ready for their mission briefing, with the exception of Kakashi. They assumed he was late because let's be honest the chances of that man arriving on time is about the same as Sakura wearing green spandex and shouting random things about springtime and youth (A/N: don't get me wrong I love Guy and Lee and I'm a youthful spirit and damn proud to be one, too)

Naruto was snickering in the corner of the room watching as Sakura and Sai discussed something that Sai read in one of his book. Therefore, Sakura was fuming, cursing the inventors of self-help books and praying to Kami-Sama that they all rot in Hell for all eternity. Sasuke was being his anti-social self.

But, his eyes bore a tiny itsy bitsy microscopic hint of amusement in them. He would never admit it –in the fear of getting the living crap kicked out of him by a certain pink haired, very gorgeous, too cute… ahem…medic-but, he was always amused by Sakura's tantrums even when they were guenin… when he is not the object of her fury of course.

Sasuke learned the hard way that that girl can do some serious damage.

Sakura's hands were balled into fists right now. She was exasperated by Sai's denseness. Sasuke was highly amused even if his face betrayed none of what he was feeling. Even if it was Sakura that sends Sai to the hospital he is satisfied.

Sadly, his amusement was shot lived. Just as Sakura was about to through a punch at Sai's cheek bone, the door flew open to reveal a highly tired and exhausted Hokage. She was obviously suffering from a hangover. Not that it comes as a surprise.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sakura's fist still hung in midair. Then, mostly because of her mentor's glare, she slowly lowered it. The younger medic threw one last glare at Sai that clearly says _"don't think you're off the hook. This is not over!"_ to which the emotionally-retarded boy fake-smiled. He is such a loss cause.

"Do I even want to know?"

Knowing the Hokage's temper, Sakura knew that, unless she provided a solid excuse, she was in for an outburst

"We were just… this is only…It is not-" she stuttered before she was interrupted, rudely.

"We were fighting" Sai beamed with his smile intact on his pale face.

Sakura resisted the urge to slap her forehead and let her hand slide down her face in frustration. He is without a doubt a LOST cause.

All Tsunade could think was: it was too early for this stuff.

"I don't have time for this" she whispered tiredly more to herself than to those around her. Then, she cleared her throat and spoke louder "As, you know, you have a mission; an A-class mission to be exact." She paused to walk across the room to her desk where a pile of papers threatening to tip over any second and fall was waiting to be approved and reviewed by the Hokage.

At the mention of the word 'mission' and 'A-class' the previously sleepy Naruto jerked his head up, grin going from ear to ear. You know what they say; good things never last. He was going to his hyperactive self much to the dismay of the Hokage who is still sobering up.

"Baa-Chan" he piped out. Tsunade winced at the volume of his voice and the nickname that he gave her. His vocal cords must have been affected by the nine-tailed fox's chakra because no human being is capable of screaming that loud all the time. Okay, maybe Ino too.

He didn't seem to notice her discomfort or the discomfort of anyone for that matter because he kept on talking with the same loud voice that we know and love.

"What's the mission?" he asked jumping up and down like a kid at a candy store "Is it tracking down a missing ninja, retrieving a stolen scroll?" then in eerie conspicuous voice, Naruto whispered. Okay so he didn't exactly whisper. Actually, it was loud. But, it was softer than his normal voice. So, that must count for something, right? "Is it an assassination mission?"

The whole room sweat-dropped

Except for Sai whose smile never faltered

"Just tall us already Hokage-Sama" whined Naruto impatiently unaware of the risen in the prestigious woman's temper as well as the dark aura emitted from the aforementioned woman.

"It's an escort mission Naruto" Tsunade said through clenched teeth, pinching the bridge of her nose, trying to will her emotions away and failing miserably.

This boy is just _asking_ to get his sorry behind kicked this morning and right now Tsunade would be more than happy to oblige. After partially controlling her rising temper she resumed

"You are to accompany a weapon maker and his son and nephew and a couple of their servants from the lightening back to Konoha so that he can sign a treading with Konoha; the fire Daimyo . We are in short supply of weapons and it is said that he is one of the best in this field. As you are well aware, Konoha hasn't been on the best of terms with the lightening country. So, it would be best if you slip in and out subtly. More information can be found on the mission file which is in the possession of the other two members of your team one of which is the team leader. You leave as soon as you walk through that door. Your teammates are waiting for you at the front gates. You are dismissed"

With those last words, she waved a hand dismissively and went on in signing paper and going over mission files.

"But, Hokage-Sama," Sakura began choosing her words carefully as if her life depended on it –which in this case it _did_-, "why would you send a team of six people on an escort mission?"Sakura paused for a second "I am sure that you have a reason to" she added "But, I'm sure the guys can handle it by themselves. I mean with two other additional team members we can't all go in and out subtly. Besides I will be of much more help in the hospital. I have tons of paper work to go through and dozens of patients to check up on not to mention-"

"Are you questioning my judgment?" the older medic said in a deceivingly calm voice that would send the bravest shinobi running for the hills.

_Oh dear Kami! That can't be good_._ Dear Kami if I live through this I promise I'll be nicer to the blond idiot. _Sakura prayed with all her might that she would live to see another day

Everyone was well-acquainted with the Sanin's temper. Hell has nothing on Tsunade's outbursts. And, Naruto can testify to that from years and years of experience. And being the Hokage's apprentice, she came to learn that her mentor's rants can become a very, very, VERY ugly scene that children should never have to see.

"No I was merely asking out of curiosity and-"

"Do you have the slightest Idea how much thought I put to every single mission. It's not a team of seven it's a team of six. Kakashi won't be joining you. Do have you any idea how many details I go through in the planning of this kind of affairs? Do you honestly think that I would risk the life of the ninja's in this village without so much as SECOND THOUGHTS?" she was yelling now.

The Hokage paused for a moment. The silence was eerie.

Was she going to go all Itachi on them and end their youthful lives? (A/N: sorry I've being spending WAY too much tile watching Guy-sensei and his adorable Mini-Me)

The ninja's faces were as pale as Neji's eyes.

"Besides, the client asked specifically for you, Sakura. You are dismissed" she added with a smile making its way to her features.

All nineteen year olds in the room sweat-dropped, even Sai. To say that the Hokage mood swings are unpredictable is an insult to her moods. The woman is a mastery that shall never be solved like most women are. Either that or the Sake still has an effect on her. Either way, messing with the Hokage is treading in very treacherous water.

Now, she was smiling but who knows what's going to happen next. Without so much as another word, team seven exited the room dragging a still beaming Sai behind them.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Grandma was awfully grumpy today"

Sakura nodded absent-mindedly.

What did she mean by 'asked specifically for her'? Maybe they heard of her exquisite reputation. It's about time she got appreciated.

Contended with this answer, Sakura let her concentration go on her teammates.

Naruto was talking. When is he_ not_ talking? Sai was listening whilst smiling like he had no care in the world, occasionally participating in Naruto's non-stop chatter. Sasuke was being his stoic self, hands thrust deep in his pockets and his face as emotionless ass ever

_What is he thinking about?_

**Do you even want to know what a guy whose family has been massacred by his brother, who killed said brother, joined a snake pedophile, tried to kill you and Naruto as well as nearly destroyed the village with that twit?**

_Yes?_

**And you're not in love with him?**

_No, it's just curiosity and inquisitiveness._

**Right, and the sky is green and elephants can fly.**

_Go away_

**I'm going stop mentally shoving me. It hurts!**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_**Meanwhile,**_

_My eardrums are melting. Screaming is defiantly a blond thing –Naruto, Ino, and Tsunade-. _But, it's the entire thing is annoying girl's fault. Had she not complained and whined in front of that old hag, he wouldn't have had a throbbing head right now.

Annoying,

But, why would they ask for her? She had a great capability though he would never admit that. She is by far the best medic he had ever met; another thing he will never admit.

But, his guts told him that something was wrong. And, never ever were his instincts wrong when it came to this sort of predicament. He was going to see to it that she is not hurt because that's what teammates are for, right? Yes, he was not doing this as a person with any sort of interest in her. He wasn't even her friend for crying out loud! He was doing this for his best friend because he knows Naruto would be dejected if anything happened to the annoying girl.

**Okay body! You are in denial and apparently, I can't do anything about it even through I've been telling you for the last 5 years. But, could you just say her name instead of calling her "the annoying girl" and "pinky" and "the female teammate" and the "Haruno girl"?**

_Why should I? _

**Because it, to put it in your own words. ****It's A-N-N-O-Y-I-N-G.**

_Hn_

**That's not even a word**

_Hn_

**Okay I'm out of here**

Frustrated beyond believe, Inner Sasuke retreaded to the beck of Sasuke's mind, to which the Uchiha smirked.

"Teme what are you are you smirking about?"

"Hn"

"Fine be that way" then he proceeded to turn to the only female in the group "Hey, Sakura-Chan!"

Said girl looked at Naruto and gave him one of her bright smiles that Sasuke lo- ahem… That Sasuke doesn't care about. The Dope grinned back then continued in his ever-so-loud voice.

"Who do you think are our teammates?"

That is a good question. They didn't have the chance to ask the Hokage because of certain circumstances. But, who are their teammates indeed?

"I don't know" was her answer

The rest of the walk to the front gates was spent as Naruto talked hyperactively, and the three others listened idly.

Once they reached the front gates, Sasuke glared at one of the two figures in front of him. Naruto looked scared shitless. Sakura looked utterly confused. And, Sai… well you already know what Sai did… Fine! For you who are too dense to comprehend Sai fake-smiled. Are you happy now?

This sure was going to be an extremely interesting mission to say the least

So review?


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is dedicated to the awesome **wingedmercury** who beta-read this chapter. Thank you! I was ecstatic by the number of favorites and story alerts I got. Sorry about the long wait! So, dear dudes and dutettes, he is the third chapter. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do own Naruto… NOT.

Normal/ "Talk"/ _Thoughts_/ **Inner**

_**Messing with Sasuke: chapter three**_

….

"Huuyga," Sasuke said through clenched teeth.

"Uchiha," Neji replied with just as much animosity.

Then, as tradition required, the two prodigies engaged in a glaring contest.

"They are incorrigible," Tenten said shaking her head in disapproval at the boys' antics. Sakura who was already walking in the direction of the Lightening Country simply nodded in understanding. Soon enough, Sai and Naruto joined her, leaving the two nineteen-year-old boys to finish their little quarrel.

After making sure both broke contact at the same time, the "geniuses" broke off their competition and trailed after the rest of their team. They both thrust their hands deep in their pockets, wearing once more their impassive masks that betrayed no emotions.

What's not to love about those two men?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

As they jumped through the trees, Naruto was the first to break the silence –not that it comes as a surprise.

"So who is the mission leader?" he hollered

"He is," Tenten said pointing towards Neji

Neji nodded in conformation to her statement, then, shot an in-your-face look to Sasuke who in return glared.

"Here is the mission file," the brunette said tossing an obscenely thick file to Sakura who caught it without flinching "the Hokage told us to open it once all of the team members are assembled."

The medic went through the file quickly. She was used to reading the medical files of her patients hurriedly so that she didn't waste any time healing them because she learned the hard way that a few seconds can decide whether a patient lives or dies.

After flipping through the pages in lightening speed, a frown formed on Sakura's lips as she passed the file to Sai. She looked up ahead as if searching for an answer in the trees that filled her view.

Sasuke was looking at her the whole time.

It was only because she had the mission file. It was most definitely the mission. Then, why oh why was he still starring at her after she handed the file to Sai? He noticed she looked radiant today… err… I mean healthier. She looked healthier. There is nothing wrong with checking on the health of your team members because any sickness will affect the mission, right?

So, Sasuke concluded he was not starring. He was _**observing**_.

And because he was observing –still not starring- he noticed the frown she wore. And so, he asked in his usual, collected, icy, distant, indifferent voice

"What?"

"It's weird," she answered "the file has very elaborate and explicit details on the profile of the weapon-maker, his son and the staff members."

"So…" said Naruto still not getting her point. He was being his dense self that we all know and love.

"So, it didn't mention anything about the nephew," Neji answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh!" was the clever response of the self-proclaimed future Hokage.

_I knew that,_ Sasuke thought

**No you didn't! You were too busy starring at our Sakura.**

_She is not OURS and I was OBSERVING. She might slip of a tree branch and fall. You know how clumsy and annoying she can be. Weak! And I didn't want her to hurt herself because an injury can jeopardize the mission._

Inner Sasuke snorted at this. **You're going to have to come up with a better excuse.**

Sasuke was snapped back to reality by Naruto's not-so-quiet question.

"Why would the file fail to mention that?"

All six members of the squad went into thinking mode. But, they came up with nothing. Yeah, two geniuses, a nine-tailed beast, a medic prodigy, an expert on weapons and a guy who he been through intense training since as far as he can remember came up with _nothing. _Konoha is proud and Suna must be jealous.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Naruto was telling Sai yet another story that made absolutely no sense. Tenten and Sakura were arguing about the best poison to add on a weapon. And, our favorite killjoys were brooding. That's how the several hours of hopping from tree branch to tree branch were spent.

The sun was setting and they were drained out of chakra not to mention exhausted –though two idiots would never admit it even if they were just as beat as the others because of their obscenely colossal ego.

And, so, they decided to set up camp.

"We ought to arrive the day after tomorrow" Neji said before disappearing to set up traps around the camp. Sasuke mentioned that he saw a lake and was going to take a bath. Well, he didn't put it in so many words of course. Basically, all he said was

"Lake"

But, Naruto, Sakura and Sai were too used to him to miss the meaning of his monosyllabic words and/or grunts. So, they interpreted his word to Tenten

After the boys left, the rest of the team set up the tents. There were three tents.

After setting the tents the ninjas sat around the fire waiting for the others whilst cooking a soup. Sai turned to Sakura.

"What are the sleeping arrangements?" he asked in his indifferent voice.

"Well," Sakura thought for a minute "I guess it would be Tenten and I, Naruto and you, and …" she paused mainly because her companions were giving her odd looks.

…

_What's their problem?_

**What were you going to say next?** Her inner said ever-so-wisely.

_NEJI AND SA… oh... those two would kill each other, won't they?_

**Yes and we would lose Sasuke-Kun**_! _Her inner whined… really mature if you asked me

_It's Sasuke __without__ Kun. And if he dies than good riddance! The world would be a better place._

Inner Sakura gasped, scoffed then retreaded muttering a long string of colorful profanities. That girl had a wide range of vocabulary when it came to that department.

Sakura returned to the situation at hand.

"Ok," she tried again "how about Naruto and Sasuke, Neji and Sai –"

"That won't work," Tenten interrupted "knowing Sai and Neji, we'll probably wake up tomorrow to find that a very furious Neji has gentle-fisted Sai to oblivion…_again._"

Sakura visibly cringed at the memory. It was not a pretty sight.

Tenten, Sakura, Neji and Sai were on a mission to gather information. Sai and Neji shared a tent.

The next morning, Sai was found beaten half way to death courtesy of Neji who looked ready trash the whole forest. It took her four long, long hours to get Sai's chakra system to function properly again. No one really knows what happen that night aside from Neji and Sai. The latter refused to talk –but he still doesn't understand exactly what provoked the stoic Huuyga. And Neji … well he was being his nonchalant self and refused to even acknowledge the incident ever happened. And, the people on the mission knew that an angry Huuyga in a dangerous Huuyga. So, they never spoke of it again.

_******** **__**Flashback**__**********_

"_Neji can you give me example of a pickup line?" Sai oh-so-innocently asked._

_Neji raised a perfect eyebrow that would get fan girls to swoon and faint. (A/N: me being one of them)_

"_Well, I read in a book that some females are susceptible to a certain type of flattery that is called pickup lines!" Sai further elaborated_

"_Pickup lines are a petty thing that corrupts man use in a futile attempt to seduce women. They are unfit of a gentleman and certainly beneath a ninja" Neji eloquently answered_

"_Oh! So it won't work? But this book said it would. Maybe, I should give it a try nevertheless…perhaps on Ugly…. No, that won't work. The book said it is only used on females you don't have a strong connection with. Maybe, I should try it on Tenten-san. She would be an appropriate candidate besides she is-"_

_Let's just say Sai never got to finish his sentence because at that moment all that Neji saw was RED._

_******** **__**End of flashback**__**********_

Yep, nobody ever knew what happened that night.

Back to Sakura and her dilemma!

Ok, so her second suggestion was not well-thought of. But she was nothing if not persistent.

"Ok, how about Naruto and Neji-"

"NO WAY!" Naruto shrieked.

Seriously, People needed to stop interrupting her. But, she knew why Naruto objected. And she shot him a knowing look.

"Oh yeah that's right!"

Tenten gave them a questioning look. They didn't budge. She glared at them.

Honestly, she has been spending way too much time with Neji because her glare is looking very suspiciously like the infamous Huuyga-death-glare™. Naruto squirmed under her gaze but refused to open his mouth.

The fact is Naruto had been dating Hinata for about a month and a half now. But, the only ones who knew were Sasuke, Sakura, Sai and Kakashi. The Kuuybi vessel was still figuring out a plan to break the news to Hinata's side of the family –because that's what the Teme and the pervert and the pink medic and the pale boy meant to him; family. But, here is the catch; he had to tell them without having his ass handed to him on a platter and the entire clan after his head.

"Fine" Sakura said cutting his train of thought "what do you suggest, oh wise one?"

A mischievous grin made its way to way to Naruto's face. It could only mean trouble. And, Sakura was well aware of that fact. She gulped. The blond cleared his throat dramatically. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Then, he spoke

"This is what the future Hokage suggests," this time Sakura did roll her eyes "Sai and I," both girls nodded urging him to continue. He happily obliged "Tenten and Sasuke and Sakura and Neji."

The girls were gapping and looking at Naruto like he just sprouted a second head.

Three…

Two…

One…

"**NO**" they both yelled simultaneously. Jeez, and they call _him_ loud?

"Oh! Come on!" Naruto whined "you guys wouldn't want any of us to get killed," he paused "Do you have better ideas?" he knew he had this in the bag. Just wait till the stuck-ups hear about this. They would throw a tantrum that was for sure. But, only one thing would confirm a theory he has been working on lately.

"Well… we couldn't… there's… they can…it's just" the girls stuttered, unable to form a correct sentence because of shock, horror and lack of a solution. Then they both gave up.

They're just going to have to take one for the team.

Naruto grinned. For once, his plan was working splendidly.

As if on cue, both boys came into view from the bushes. Sai stared. Naruto snickered. Tenten and Sakura were on the verge of passing out. And, our resident perverts i.e. Inner Sakura and Inner Tenten drooled at the sight of the boys. But, this time they are not to blame for the sight was mouth-watering. Their eyes trailed up and down their teammates' body memorizing every single detail.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Apparently Neji and Sasuke decided to take a bath fully clothed. Therefore, their clothes or whatever left of them were clinging to their body.

Sasuke was soaked. His clothes were torn to shreds but, still covered him. He had few cuts and bruises that brought attention to his lean toned defined muscles. Sakura was starring… no not starring she was downright ogling. And she was well aware of this fact. But, for the life of her, she couldn't tare her eyes from this man. Why was her body not responding? Damn it!

Neji was no better. His shirt was one-sleeved. Only God knows where the other sleeve went. But, right now, Tenten was not trying to guess where that sleeve went. Her brain was working overtime just so she won't pass out. She was hyperventilating. And the fact that the upper half of the buttons of his shirt came off was not exactly helping her situation either.

Kami-Sama, were those guys good looking! Thank the heavens that no fan girl was here. Otherwise, there would be a high number of casualties due to cardiac arrest or massive blood loss due to nose bleeds.

"Oh my holy ramen" Naruto bellowed between laughers "You two got in a fight didn't you?" But that was more of a rhetorical question. Naruto being the awesome, clever ninja that he was, he already knew the answer.

Both men hn-ed at Naruto. They all knew that in the emotionally-constipated language that meant a yes.

Neji and Sasuke death-glared and went to sit around the fire, next to Tenten and Sakura respectively who blushed crimson red.

The girls' inners were having a party with balloons, party hats, music, cake and drinks chanting the expression "next to us" over and over and over again.

Tenten was flustered. And, Tenten was neverflustered. What is wrong with him? Did he not realize what effect he has on women? ... Oh that's right! He didn't think of her as a woman. He considered her a guy friend with two buns!

_Damn it Huuyga! Get a shirt!_

**Have you lost your mind? **Inner Tenten barked.** how often do you get the Neji Huuyga looking like a wet Greek God? I mean granted he **_always_ **looks like a Greek God. But, this is a **_**wet**_** Greek God!**

_I don't give a rat's ass he needs to put something on!_

Inner Tenten smirked. **You said you don't like him anymore because and I quote 'you can't have your heart broken by your best friend' –and, that's pathetic-. So, why are you so upset about this?**

Tenten was blushing a billion shades of red. She was so caught up in her thoughts. She didn't notice that dinner was served. Someone handed her a bowl of hot soup. She trailed the muscular arm up to see the angelic face of the man she was thinking about. He must have sensed her inner battle because he was raising a perfect eyebrow at her. And, if possible, her blush deepened.

Tenten wondered why his gaze had to be so penetrating. She found it unfair for him to be that perceptive.

"Thanks" she murmured taking the bowl. Her voice cracked and she beat herself mentally for it.

When she took the bowl, their fingers brushed. She was too busy beating her inner into a bloody pulp that she didn't sense the contact. Neji, on the other hand, noticed and immediately he pulled away.

Her cheeks were pink and she looked so innocent. His only desire was to cup her face and make her look at him so he can stare at those lovely, lovely brown eyes. He only wanted to get lost in that gaze… wait what was he thinking? He can't be thinking this stuff. Neji tried to shake off all kinds of thoughts relating to Tenten... and failed like only a Huuyga can fail…. He failed **spectacularly.**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

On the other end of the fire, Sasuke was smirking. If he was any other man, he would have been smiling. But, he was Sasuke, so, instead he gave that exquisite smirk of his. Sasuke was very happy, delighted even. Why, you ask?

Much to Naruto's disappointment and Sasuke's glee, Sakura cooked a _**tomato**_ soup. It was delicious just the way he liked it. But, there was an X-factor. The meal was explosive. He relished the taste. He knew he loved that girl for something. And, he can tell the tomatoes are fresh and delicious and-

WHAT?

Where did that come from?

No, he couldn't love her or have any feeling for her or for any one in that matter. It must have been the tomato soup.

Indeed Sasuke the S-class ex-missing ninja was blaming the tomato soup for this 'unpardonable mistake' as he so affectionally came to call this incident.

With that last thought, he resumed devouring his bowl of steamy soup. But, Naruto just _had_ to go and interrupt his peace and quiet. The blonde let out a long loud yawn.

"I'm going to sleep" he said

Sakura, who earlier was trying to avoid any and all form of eye contact with the Uchiha, visibly stiffened. Tenten ducked behind her bowl. Naruto was the happiest he ever been since he last saw Hinata. Sai was as clueless as ever. Sasuke noticed the peculiar behavior of his team members but shrugged it off.

"We have to decide on the sleeping arrangements first" said Neji. Tenten and Sakura groaned. They knew this would happen. They were just delaying the inevitable.

"It's has already been arranged" Sai said oblivious to the torment the girls were enduring "Naruto and me… Tenten and Sasuke…" Neji's lips twitched and he was ready to activate his family blood limit. Why was he doing that? He didn't know. "And Sakura and Neji" he concluded. Sasuke knew that his Sharingan was activated. He know that he was by beyond furious. He didn't know why though.

…

Cricket, cricket

…

Eerie silence

…

More eerie silence

…

Then, the boys yanked out the girls who struggled to break free from their grip to no avail.

"Neji what are you doing? Let go or I will use you as a target for my next practice!" but, Neji was having none of it. He was not about to let his friend –she was only a friend he convinced himself- sleep in a ten-yard radius from that little punk. Tenten squirmed in Neji's arm. So, far her attempts to escape had been futile. She gave in.

On the other end of the camp, she can hear Sakura screaming. Her voice can be heard all the way from Suna.

"Uchiha Sasuke if you don't let go of my arm this moment, I will punch you six feet under." she screeched

"Annoying"

"Don't you 'annoying' me. You of all people should know the kind of damage I'm capable of." Indeed Sasuke knew there would be repercussions. But, he would die young before he allows this girl to sleep anywhere near the Huuyga. He didn't want her to stay with that stuck-up… or any other boy for that matter.

What is that feeling called again?

This should prove to be an interesting night.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Outside the tents, Naruto was grinning like there would be no tomorrow. His brilliant theory has just been confirmed and he is willing to go through his plan no matter the consequences. This is going to be the greatest mission in Shinobi history!

_**I had fun writing this chapter. You know what would make it even more fun? Reviews! Do not under estimate the power of reviews. It does make the story a lot better and push me to update earlier. So don't be cheap people.**_

_**Review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry about the long wait! School sucks for multiple reasons starting with my dear good old English teacher that makes me want to commit suicide. But, hey, you take what you get, right? So, dear dudes and dutette, this is chapter four. It's not as funny as the other chapters. But, I needed this if I wanted the story to move forward. So, here goes nothing.

Thank you ninjacat001 for reviewing! Anonymous reviewers rock! I used to be one not too long ago and I know how it feels!

Disclaimer: I do own Naruto… NOT.

Normal/ "Talk"/ _Thoughts_/ **Inner**

_**Messing with Sasuke: chapter three**_

….

Sasuke shoved Sakura inside the tent. She knew that there was no point in fighting back so she laid her sleeping bag as far away from him as the tent would allow.

Naturally, while doing this, she was screaming at the top of her lungs professing all the ways she's going to use to mutate him into a bloody unrecognizable Uchiha pulp, how she will dismember him and feed his limps to hungry hounds and so on and so forth.

But, all protests suddenly died and an unnerving silence fell on the two ninjas. Fearing something was wrong, the avenger looked over to the girl –or woman- next to him. The sight that he encountered made the ice around his heart melt just a teeny tiny microscopic little bit.

She was sleeping, a peaceful expression on her face that conveyed her good and care-free nature. There was a strand of hair that rested on her cheek. Sasuke fought very, very hard to not reach out and tuck it behind her ear.

How can someone sleep that fast? He didn't know and didn't care. He was relieved that her rants had come to an end.

"Good night," he murmured.

Why he said that? He would never know.

And even after wishing her good night -which was new to him- he was still starring. He was doing a lot of starring today. And, this fact did not sit well with him, _not one bit_. He needs to go to sleep. Right. This. Minute!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_**After several hours,**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

This was asinine!

They have been hopping through trees for _over eighteen consecutive hours_. Even with the Kuuybi chakra, Naruto was dead beat –he passed 'exhausted' about seven hours ago. Sai seemed paler than usual. The others were no better. But, they were too preoccupied with their thoughts to listen to the cries of pain and exhaustion their muscles were sending them.

Tenten and Sakura were in the lead, followed by the brooding men. Naruto and Sai were in the back trailing after their teammates looking like they just ran a marathon, only this was worse.

Tenten was fuming. She and Neji have gone through similar accommodation on several occasions. She was not in the least bit affected by that…ok, maybe just a little.

The reason she was upset -although upset is a preposterous understatement- was _not_ due to her staying in the tent. It was_ how_ she gotto the tent. All was courtesy of her best friend a.k.a. the Human Ice Cube who dragged her to the tent, none too gently. She knew he hated the Uchiha and he would not stand having a friend of his sleeping anywhere near him. But, did he not know that there is such a thing as "asking nicely"? Subsequently to her irritation, she decided to ignore the Huuyga. Therefore, she hopped in the front of the pack not sparing him a glance.

_As if he would ever be affected by the silent treatment! God knows how much that boy worships silence. It's a nuisance how quiet he can be._

**It doesn't make him any less cute though.**

_Which side are you on?_

**Neji's, duh!**

On the other hand, to say that Sakura was unfazed by last night's sleeping arrangement would be a downright crime. She was mystified by Sasuke's behavior. It's so uncharacteristic, so un-Sasuke like. She had censured him that morning for last night's events and demanded an explanation. She got a "hn" in response. Typical! Also, the fact that they slept five feet away from each other didn't help her situation at that moment.

But, it did help her last night.

Last night, his sent was so comforting to her that she fell to sleep almost immediately, enveloped in the smell of what she can only describe as fresh forest air.

But, now as she looked back on the previous night's events, her sole desire is to crawl under a rock and stay there for the next millennium or so, until everything she knew had vanished and everyone she ever met was either dead or dying. Yeah, that seemed like a good plan and easy to come up with. The execution part however was a little tricky.

She needed to get away from the boy before somebody found out about her clandestine sedative i.e. Sasuke's scent. If that happened, she was, to put it in simple terms, screwed. So, she surreptitiously hopped next to Tenten.

_I hate him_

**I don't understand why you're so worked up about this. Last night was the best you ever slept.**

_Exactly!_

**You lost me.**

_He has this effect on me. He makes me feel safe knowing that he'll always protect me making me let my guard down. He's one of the few people that I can be myself around that knows me outside the hospital shifts and the missions._

**I'm still waiting for the bad part.**

Too lost in her thoughts, Sakura didn't seem to notice they had reached their destination: a small village in Lightening Country.

It was late in the afternoon.

The village, although of an inconsequential size, had a substantial number of inhabitants, judging by the busy streets. The reason for its appeal is evident. Various shops, huge buildings and multiple conference rooms were located in this town. The village was obviously a center of commerce. As they entered the village, the six ninjas were in awe from the aliveness of the town –though they still thought that Konoha was better. They were taking the view that settled before them. But, naturally, Naruto had to ruin it.

"So, listen up people!" he said in a self-important voice ignoring the exasperated looks his companions were giving him "I was thinking…"

"Wow, thinking Naruto? That must have been hard to experience for the first time," Sasuke interrupted. His voice came out a whisper just so his companions can hear.

Sakura and Tenten snickered while Neji smirked.

"You know Teme? When I become Hokage…"

"You mean when hell freezes over," Sasuke interrupted AGAIN. The Teme was just asking for it.

In truth, Sasuke was fairly sure that the knuckle-head is going to Hokage. It was most likely if not inevitable. But, what kind of best friend would he be if he didn't invest in a chance to infuriate Naruto? Not a good one that's what!

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," Naruto said while sending a dirty look to Sasuke who just rolled his eyes "maybe we should take a look around town. We did arrive sooner than usual, five hours early to be exact, all because a certain team captain refused to take a break" here he turned his glare towards the Huuyga prodigy, not that the latter was in the least bit fazed by the glare.

"As much as I hate to admit it, it is a good idea." The mission leader said "We'll split up. Tenten and I will go to the meeting location to see if the client has arrived yet. The Uchiha and Sakura-san will look for the accommodation that Tsunade booked for us for the night and sign in. And, Naruto and Sai," he paused not knowing what good those two idiots would do "well, you two do whatever you desire."

Without waiting for approvals or objections from his team, the white-eyed man walked away headed for the meeting point. After muttering 'self-conceited jerk', Tenten followed her crush.

Well, that's not exactly what the Kuuybi vessel had in mind. But, as long as he got to do what he wanted, he was not one to complain.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sakura and Sasuke walked through the streets searching for the hotel with their reservation. The former was not happy with getting stuck with this… this… there not even a name for it. But, what she didn't know is that, same as her, Sasuke was anything but happy for various reasons that, miraculously enough, had nothing to do with Naruto.

First of all, there was the incident of the other night. Do you remember his plan of going to sleep right after he realized he was starring? Yeah that one! It didn't go so well. As a matter fact, he didn't get a wink of sleep. He spent the night watching Sakura in fascination feeling a sense of protectiveness over her. And when Sasuke didn't get his beauty sleep, he tended to get a bit irritable –as opposed to his normal love-trust-and-pixie-dust mentality most of the time. Needless to say, Sasuke was in a bad mood.

Second of all, Sakura was ignoring him, more than usual. He knew that she was upset. But, she used to stick to 'hello' and 'good bye'. But, today she the only words she has addressed to him were "Mind explaining what the hell last night was all about?". It was said in such a loud voice, his eardrums were still aching.

Third of all, he had a bad feeling about the nephew that he was supposed to escort. If there was anything that Sasuke did not like, it was being kept in the dark. He didn't appreciate going on a mission without having all the details. After all, that's what every skilled Shinobi such as himself would feel in his position. Ignorance certainly is not bliss when it comes to ninjas. If anything, it was a death wish.

"Here it is," Sakura said pointing at an enormous building.

The hotel was clearly fancy. That was what got Sasuke doubting. Tsunade and fancy never meshed together well.

"Are you sure?" he asked askance.

Something snapped in Sakura's mind. You can almost hear the "click" sound.

"No, actually, I don't even know how to identify a hotel. That's how a weak konoishi I am," She said huffing, already walking towards the hotel.

"That's not…" he began.

Sakura stopped dead on her tracks. Was he about to explain himself? Or, dare she say, apologize? Maybe, he felt guilty because of his not-so-nice behavior. Either way, she looked at him, not daring to interrupt him.

"Hn"

And, he proved her wrong yet again.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Neji and Tenten were in front of the main building in the village, the meeting sight that was mentioned in the mission file. They have been standing like this for nearly three hours. Tenten had her back to Neji, obviously willing to go to any length to ignore the guy.

This did not sit well with Neji. He was about to apologize before…

"You must be the ninjas from Konoha," Came a deep voice

Both nineteen-year-olds turned around to came face to face with an old man with two younger –much younger- men each on every side of him and three women. They assumed the older man was the weapon maker. He had an air of nobility to him but still had a friendly aura. His smile was gentle and his voice was comforting. The young lads are probably the son and the nephew. And the three women are most likely the maids. Both Neji and Tenten bowed.

"No need for formalities. As you must have already guessed I'm Daisuke the weapon maker. This is my son Denjiro" Daisuke said pointing at the man to his right who gave a curt nod.

Denjiro was a twenty-one year old man. He had short brown hair and dark green eyes. Tenten smiled to the boy. She thought the guy was not half bad looking. If she didn't have the world's biggest crush on Neji, she would have gone for him. Neji on the other hand didn't like the guy so much. He didn't like the way Tenten was smiling at him. She didn't even know the guy. Why would she be smiling at him?

"And this is my nephew Akemi." He added gesturing to the man on his left.

Said man smiled. Akemi was also a handsome man with black hair and blue eyes and about the same age as Denjiro. His frame was lean. It was obvious that he had some kind of training in the art of ninja. But, seeing as he didn't have a head band, his training wasn't formal.

"Where is Haruno Sakura?" Akemi asked out of the blue.

Both ninja's were taken aback by his question. How did this man know about the medic in their team? But, they answered him opting to address their questions to Sakura.

"She, along with the rest our team, is checking into a hotel for the night. We are to leave tomorrow morning for Konoha," Neji answered for the both of them

"Very well, but, we have to make a stop along the way. I have a function to attend," Daisuke said

"I have no information of these plans. I'm afraid it might stall the mission."

"Oh! No, it's on our way! How about we go to meet the rest of the team while my uncle fills you in?" Akemi offered.

Neji complied.

On the way to the hotel, Denjiro noticed the scroll Tenten was carrying. He had enough experience in the domain of weaponry to recognize such a scroll immediately.

"You are interested in weapons?" he inquired.

_None of your business,_ Neji thought. But, he didn't voice his thoughts.

"Yes, they're my specialty," she said with a grin. She always prided herself on being the mistress of weapons of Konoha.

Soon enough, the two engaged in conversation. Denjiro was extremely impressed by Tenten's knowledge of weapons. She was almost as knowledgeable as he was. And, being the son a weapon maker that tells you something.

**This guy is pretty interesting**, Inner Tenten chirped

_I second that_, Tenten for once agreed with her inner.

Three feet away from them, Neji was fuming. He was half listening to what Daisuke was telling him. He just wanted to get to the godforsaken Hotel right this minute. What's with all this chitchat between his friend and this boy? All along the way Neji was glaring at Denjiro. If looks could kill, we would have been reading the boy's obituary by now.

Finally, in answer to Neji's prayers, they reached the hotel. Tenten and Neji were also surprised to see the size of the hotel.

"Either the Hokage was feeling very generous when she organized this mission or she was very much drunk," Tenten said to Neji renouncing her silent treatment. But, he was not off the hook. She _will _get her revenge. Tenten always did.

"I root for the latter," he said. Although, he would never say this out loud, he was ecstatic that Tenten was no longer ignoring him. It was none other than friendship that pushed that warmth into his heart when she talked to him.

"Actually, I was the one to arrange this. Miss Haruno and my cousin are acquaintances and I couldn't possibly allow her or her companions to stay in less than the finest accommodations. And, my cousin insisted on it," Denjiro explained smiling at Tenten who smiled back.

"Thank you for your generosity," she said.

Neji sorely wanted to Jyuuken something namely _someone_.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sakura was clad in a pair of yoga pants and a top, sitting on the couch in the hotel room which was obscenely grand and luxurious –not that she was complaining. It was more of a suit than a room. The place had a living room with what resembles a kitchen, two bedrooms each with its own attached bathroom and a balcony with the most breathtaking view of the town.

**This is the good life!**

_I concur, _she mentally said letting a long contented sigh.

She was however taken out of her thoughts by the knocking on the door. She opened the door to be greeted by a glowing Tenten and a Neji that was glaring everything to hell. _The perfect couple!_ Sakura stepped aside and after they walked in she turned her back to the door more than willing to go back to the comfort of her couch.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sasuke was walking out of the bedroom when it happened. _**Le**_ choc! He almost let go of the dirty clothes that he was carrying. Key word here is 'almost'.

Sakura felt strong masculine arm encircle her delicate waist.

_The hell… _she thought

This guy obviously had some kind of a death wish. And, Sakura was more than willing to be his Fairy Godmother.

_He was about to get his wish and then some_, Sakura thought already pumping chakra into her fists,_ this should be fun._

In one swift elegant move, Sakura pivoted on her left heel to deliver the fist of doom, as Naruto came to call it, to the stranger currently hugging her. But, as soon as she saw the aforementioned stranger, she lowered her fist to stare in complete shock mainly because this person was not a stranger. Not by a long shot.

Sasuke dropped the clothes deciding to take matters into his own hands. But, the next thing Sakura did, made him freeze in his place, and so did the blood in his veins.

After getting over her initial shock, Sakura tackled the dark haired man into a hug squeezing the living daylights out of him. The man returned her hug with just as much enthusiasm.

**She hugged him! She is STILL hugging him… giggling nonetheless, **Inner Sasuke screamed.

Indeed, Sakura was giggling. But, Sasuke was too shocked to do anything to stop that melodious sound. He liked that sound, but not when provoked by somebody he wasn't practically fond of, somebody like this man. Who is this man anyways?

"Who is this guy Sakura-Chan?" Naruto said frowning as if he was reading Sasuke's mind. He and Sai came back about an hour earlier too exhausted to continue with their grand tour of the town.

"Oh," she began awkwardly after disentangling herself from the mysterious man "this is my friend Akemi. We met on a mission. He was assisting in uncovering a biological weapon. Akemi, these are my teammates and friends, the loud blond idiot is Naruto" that earned her a "HEY" from said idiot who was of course ignored "The guy over there is Sasuke Uchiha, and the other one is Sai. The ones over there are…"

"Neji-san and Tenten-san, we have been introduced, Sakura-Chan"

Then, she turned to Akemi who was the one to interrupt her and noticed the extra two men and three women beside him. She inquired him about this.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_**After a lot of talking,**_

They now knew the whole story about his relation to Denjiro, and history with Sakura, how they requested that she be on the team and how they needed to be escorted to Konoha. And,

_He's calling her Sakura-Chan, CHAN!_

The blood that was previously frozen in Sasuke's veins was now boiling.

He was in the middle of gritting his teeth into nothingness when Naruto nudged him in the arm. Sasuke made a grunt to show that he was listening.

"This guy needs to stay away from Sakura-Chan," Naruto whispered somehow able to keep his voice down. If that was not proof of how serious the blond was, then Sasuke didn't know what was.

Sasuke agreed with the dope. This guy was getting too close to Sakura for Sasuke's comfort. She was his lo… cru… friend. He couldn't have some random guy hurt her. No sir! No way! Not in a million years.

_**Sooooo, love it? Hate it? You're welcomed to say it. All you need is to push that magic button that says review the story! It's not so hard, is it?**_

_**Every time I write a chapter it turns out longer than the one before. Weird!**_

_**Sorry for the late update…again. BLAME SCHOOL! Ok, so maybe I'm to blame too… but mostly school.**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_

_Peace out!_


	5. Chapter 5

I want to give a big thank you to the awesome **wingedmercury** who beta-read this chapter. Dude, you rock! So, I have got exams coming up so the updates are going to be kind of slower. Please don't kill me. But, you are welcomed to kill my beloved principal who is a complete and utter idiot.

Also, I want to give a big shout-out to all of you wonderful, wonderful reviwers. You guys make it all worth it! And now, -insert drum-roll- here is chapter five.

Disclaimer: I do own Naruto… NOT.

Normal/ "Talk"/ _Thoughts_/ **Inner**

_**Messing with Sasuke: chapter three**_

….

"What do you suggest?" Sasuke asked.

"If only we could hire team Baka," Naruto said stroking his none existent beard.

Sasuke was developing tics in several places.

"It's team _Taka_ dope."

"Same difference! No time for technicalities, Teme. Think," he said furrowing his eyebrows in concentration. If Sasuke didn't know better he would have actually believed that Naruto was thinking. But, he knew the blond too well to make such an atrocious presumption.

Finally, Akemi and his troop left. Needless to say, Sasuke didn't like the guy. There was just this feeling of animosity. He couldn't quite put his finger as to why he didn't relate to him. He seemed friendly enough. But, Sasuke just wanted, for some unknown reason, to bash the boys face against the door frame.

It was only that the males of team seven had a protective –more likely an overprotective- instinct when it came to Sakura. So far, they had the fortune of injuring twenty three boys who had dared to ask out their Sakura. It has been a very satisfying activity.

Sasuke looked around. It was 8p.m. Akemi has been gone for 2 hours. And, Sasuke noticed that Sakura was still smiling. He liked it when she smiled. It was almost as if she didn't go through all of those predicaments in her life –As if _he_ didn't put her through all of them most of them himself. But, then, he remembered the incentive of this smile. And his soft smirk instantly turned to a frown. Ha was just going to have to get this mission done as soon as possible and, with a bit of luck, without slaughtering anyone in the process.

His train of thoughts went to the first date that the guys from team seven had _accidentally_ interrupted. They had the worst punishment _ever_ for it.

_******** **__**Flashback**__**********_

"_Sit down," Sakura hissed through clenched teeth._

"_Sakura-chan but-" _

"_Naruto, the only __**butt**__ I want to see is yours on that chair or I swear to God I will kick your behind all the way to that ramen stand in Suna!"_

_That shut him up because he might have been stupid but he wasn't suicidal._

"_Now," she sent Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi a look that could dissolve a kunai into liquid, "would any of you like to enlighten me as to why you tracked me down, crashed my date and scared the crap out of the gentleman I was with?"_

_Kakashi gave a sheepish laugh while rubbing the back of his neck._

"_We were-"_

"_Kakashi, if you so much as said the word 'accident' or give me another one of your unpersuasive stories about helping an old lady, I will see to it that you never have children. Now, which one of you would care to explain what possessed you to commit such an act?" she screamed._

_She was met by total and utter silence. _

_Sasuke knew he was dead. Scratch that. He was beyond dead. He had no knowledge of what lay beyond death. But he had a distinct feeling he was about to find out. At least, he'd get to be reunited with his beloved family once again. Or at least, he would see his brother and maybe his father… because his mother was in heaven. And, let's face it. The chances of him going there were slim to none._

_Sakura was never known for being patient. Her whole being was treading on uncharted levels of anger._

_Sensing that none of them was going to come forward and claim responsibility, Sakura gave a long aggravated sigh, willing her frustration and anger to go away. Then, she did the cruelest thing that Sasuke ever witnessed._

_She __**smiled**__ at them and proceeded to walk away, completely ignoring them._

_They were still in a daze. But later on, they found out the motive behind her peculiar behavior._

_She ignored them for a whole week. Not even one sign of acknowledging their existence._

_******** **__**End of flashback**__**********_

It was the longest week that Team Seven has ever gone through. The only one who she addressed was Sai.

That week, Sasuke, for the first time in his existence, had wished he was in Sai's place. It was a sad day for the Uchiha pride.

It just so happened that they had a party to attend that week. And try as he might, he couldn't excuse himself from the function.

He couldn't help but shudder at the memory.

Obviously, Sasuke wasn't much of a people's person. So, in gatherings, he only addressed his teammates with a few words. He often made sure that he had one of them present at all times to avoid conversations with strangers or even acquaintances. That week, Naruto was on a date with Hinata, the old pervert was running late as usual and he would rather Chidori himself than start a conversation with Sai. That only left him with Sakura. Too bad she was avoiding him!

That day, Sasuke went home twitching. It was too much people interactions for an anti-social ex-avenger to take.

Ever since that fateful week, team Seven learned a lesson. They were never going to interrupt Sakura's dates. They were just going to have to eliminate her potential suitors before the date. They were quite used to it by now. It went in this order:

One, find Sakura's date through the unlimited source of knowledge, a.k.a. Ino.

Two, challenge him into a duel under the pretense that they wanted to "make sure that he's capable of looking after their Sakura".

Three, kick his behind back to last Easter.

Four, wait till Sakura gets a call saying that her date "was not going to make it".

Five, live happily ever after, at least until Sakura gets another date.

It was a foolproof efficient plan.

"Hey Sasuke," came a soft voice.

Sasuke looked at the source of the voice to see Sakura looking at him with smiling eyes.

"Hey," he said.

Sakura was taken aback. She wanted to apologize for snapping at him earlier. But she rarely got a response from him when she called him.

"Um… Well…I wanted to apologize for yelling at you this morning. I was in a bad mood."

She was willing to bet her life-savings that she would get a 'hn' as a response.

"It's fine," he said.

Thank God she didn't make that bet. She had no idea he could be so articulate.

Cue the awkward silence.

"Would you like to have something to eat?"

Her brain absolutely and utterly refused to even acknowledge the fact that Sasuke had just uttered those words, that he was truly engaging in a conversation. It was just not logical. It was as if saying Orichimaru was a nice kindergarten teacher. It just didn't make sense.

And, we all know that when your brain doesn't work, you're stomach works for you. Sakura's stomach did just that by letting out a grumble.

"I'll take that as a yes."

He went to the mini-kitchen with Sakura on his tail, who blushing as much as a brick.

They cooked together in comfortable silence. They were making scrambled eggs since there weren't a lot of things in the cabinets. That's when Inner Sasuke assumed it fit to step in with one of his wise remarks.

**What you feel toward the Akemi guy starts with a "J"**

_You're back? Oh joy! _Sasuke said sardonically

**No, it's not joy**

…

**Dude, you're no fun.**

…

**Fine! Be that way, see if I care.**

That's when Sakura saw it: a bag of flour. I was just lying there looking oh so very tempting. She looked at Sasuke. He was innocently cooking –if you can call him innocent. The whole thing just screamed for her to go for it. And, go for it she did.

Sasuke was too caught up ignoring his inner to pay any attention to his surroundings. Suddenly, his vision was obstructed by a white cloud of something and he felt something drop on his head. He looked to his right to see a very happy Sakura whose hands were covered in residues of the offending substance.

Because," Sakura started with a giggle, "you looked so-" she tried to continue, but her poorly hidden laugh choked her words. She took a deep breath and began again, "You just looked so- ha ha!- _out of it!_" Sakura started chortling again, but somehow managed through her tears of laughter, "I just couldn't resist! Whahaha!"

She was doubling over with laughter. She looked at Sasuke to see his face smeared with flour and she went into hysterical laughter again.

Sasuke on the other hand wasn't as equally amused as the pink-haired girl. First of all, his face and his chicken-butt hair were covered in a white powder. Second of all, the girl dared to laugh at him. Normally, in this situation he would inflict to said person serious and perhaps permanent physical harm. But, the idea of hurting Sakura was nauseating to him.

That's when Sasuke's "revenge" genes kicked in.

For a smart person, Sakura was not so smart. She should have known by now how much he relished revenge. This case was no difference.

Sasuke took a step forward. Sakura's hysterical laughs stopped immediately. She knew the smirk that he wore, it told her she was in for it. Her brain told her that she should run for the hills. But, her feet decided otherwise and only took a weak step back. Sasuke took another step forward and took a good portion of flour.

"You wouldn't," Sakura whispered narrowing her eyes into slits.

"Is that a challenge?" he whispered back with a mocking eyebrow raised.

"Sasuke Uchiha don't you dare-"

There was no use finishing the sentence. Her head was already covered in the white substance. Sasuke noted that she looked good in everything, even in flour. Not a lot of girls can pull that off.

And thus began the food war in the kitchen of the hotel room. We all pity the maid that would be cleaning this room.

By the end of the battle, Sasuke was on the floor with Sakura by his side leaning on the kitchen wall as she struggled to catch her breath.

After managing to make her breathing relatively even again, Sakura looked over at Sasuke who in turn looked back at her. Then, a chain of reaction broke loose.

She giggled. He smiled. Her breath got caught in her throat. He raised an eyebrow. She said what would qualify as the stupidest thing that she ever uttered.

"You have a beautiful smile. You should smile more often, Sasuke," she said voicing what should be a **private** thought.

Sasuke was surprised and he looked at her for any sign of humor. There were none.

Their eyes locked and suddenly, they were no longer able to sense anything that was going on around them.

Sasuke felt himself incapable of tearing his eyes off of Sakura's. He swore he could see the whole word in them, that he could see Nature itself. How could he have not noticed this before?

Across from him, lost in oceans of onyx, Sakura let herself be consumed by his mesmerizing eyes. It was as if they held in them the very essence of life. Sadness, regret, and something else that Sakura was unable to specify but knew to be holding hope. And the traces of his smile that were still evident made her heart jump at her throat.

Wait! What? Rewind!

"_You have a beautiful smile. You should smile more often Sasuke."_

Realizing what just came out of her mouth, Sakura mentally cursed her treacherous mouth to hell and back several times before averting her eyes from his –which by the way was an extremely grueling task.

Standing up she murmured "I have to go to bed now. It's getting late and I'm kind of out of chakra. Good night."

She didn't even look at him to see if he heard her or not as she all but ran to the room that she shared with Tenten.

"_Good night."_

It was the last thing he told her the previous night. And, it was the last thing she told him that night.

Sasuke couldn't help letting the corners of his mouth turn upwards.

Then, he remembered what she said. What was that about him smiling more often?

**Maybe we should start acting more like Naruto. You know; smiling and grinning all the time and whatnot.**

_Jackass._

**Nope, not that one either. Come on think Uchiha. Something starts with a "J" and is neither joy nor jackass. You're supposed to be a genius for God's sake. Start acting like one and get that grey substance working.**

But, the only thing that Sasuke was feeling was exhaustion.

That night, Sasuke slept like he hadn't had in years. There were no nightmares, no sleeping with one eye open and waking up in the middle of the night covered in sweat and hyperventilating.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sakura woke up the next morning with a huge grin plastered on her face. She was happy. That much was obvious. The reason, you might ask?

Last night's incidents proved that Sasuke wasn't an emotionless cyborg after all. And, that, for Sakura, was in and out of itself a huge achievement. Not only did she prove that he had feelings but she also made him smile. His smile made her heart skip several beats.

He was always a bad influence on her heart.

_I wonder why._

But, that wasn't the only reason she was happy. Today she was going to escort Akemi back to Konoha which meant they were going to catch up which meant there will be no annoying silence or awkward moments.

However, after a few minutes she remembered what she told Sasuke last night.

"_You have a beautiful smile. You should smile more often Sasuke."_

What, in the name of Medicine and all that is holy, pushed her to say such a stupid thing?

Never mind! She would just get to it some other time. She refused to spoil her day. No sir, nothing was going to bring Sakura's spirit down today.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ok, maybe there were things that could get her down on this fine day, e.g. the tension that took over the living area of the hotel room.

Sasuke and Naruto were whispering in hushed tones, looking like they were planning for the next ninja war. Tenten and Neji were each on opposite sides of the couch with Neji sneaking glances at Tenten every once in a while. The only one that made Sakura better was Sai who was comfortably sitting on a chair reading a book.

"Good morning," she said.

"Hello Ugly," Sai said smiling widely.

Sakura chose to ignore the nickname, at least for now.

"What's up with them?" she inquired gestured towards her fellow companions.

"I don't know about Naruto and traitor. But, Tenten-san and Neji-kun were arguing because-"

"Good morning Sakura-chan!" Tenten cut in.

"Hey Ten! What's up?"

"Well, yesterday, when we were on our way to the hotel, Akemi and Denjiro informed us that we were to make a stop at a village on our way home. They're going to attend a ball and they invited us. So I'm going. Akemi told me to ask you if he could be your chaperone… if you were going."

_Sure, she can go… over my dead body, _were the words going through Sasuke's head.

Sakura didn't fancy going to a ball in the middle of a mission. On the other hand, looking back at the week that she had, she sure needed something to take her mind off of the pressure. But since when did Tenten want to go to parties?

She looked past Tenten to see an infuriated Huuyga and it all clicked in. _Payback!_

She looked at Tenten again to see her pleading expression.

"Ok, sure, that would be perfect."

"NO, it most certainly is not?"

Sakura looked at the source of the voice. And, as expected, it was none other than Neji.

"Says who?" Tenten all but screamed.

Sakura knew this was going to turn nasty. All was missing was the popcorn… and a helmet just to be safe! After all, this was Tenten and Neji they were dealing with here.

_**Yeeey! Another one! Ok, so I've already started working on the next chapter. With a bit of luck and a lot of persuasion, I'll be able to complete it in a week.**_

_**Give me an R**_

_**Give me an E**_

_**Give me a V**_

_**Give me an I**_

_**Give me an E**_

_**Give me a W**_

_**What does that spell? REVIEW**_


	6. Chapter 6

Hey! Ok you have every right to kill me right now! I'm truly sorry it took me so long to update. My computer was broken then I had to fix it and it turns out that it couldn't be saved so I had to replace it. Then, in came the exams.

I want to give a big THANK YOU to wingedmercury who beta-read this chappie

Enjoy! Disclaimer: I do own Naruto… NOT.

Normal/ "Talk"/ _Thoughts_/ **Inner**

_**Messing with Sasuke: chapter one**_

….

"Yes," Tenten said stomping her feet. She didn't care if she looked like a five-year old. The man in front of her was picking at her last nerve.

"No," Neji said evenly.

"Why can't I go?" she asked for the fifth time that morning.

"Hn," he grunted.

"And who put you in charge of that?" she asked narrowing her eyes.

"Hn"

"Gai and lee never said that!"

He stared.

"That doesn't count. Lee was drunk." She stated.

He cleared his throat.

"And when was that?"

He smirked

"Hey! You said that you would never bring that up." She hissed her face going an adorable shade of pink.

He shrugged nonchalantly.

"You know what? It's fine! If that's how you're going to act then I'm leaving!"

And on that pleasant note, Tenten yanked Sakura from her seat and dragged her outside. To get her point through, she slammed the door on her way out.

After the echo of the slamming door ceased, Naruto looked around that room.

"Now," he said "would anyone care to translate that conversation into something comprehendible?"

Neji gave him a look that clearly said "shut up or you'll never see Konoha again."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Tenten," Sakura called for the umpteenth time then stopped dead on her tracks. She had enough of being dragged around town by Tenten. "Do you mind telling me where we're going?"

"I don't know," the weapon mistress confessed obviously still upset. Sakura sweatdropped.

Tenten was going to kill that ice cube. How dare he boss her around? She has worked way too hard to assure her independence. Still, every time the Hyuuga waltzed into her life interfering in her personal business, she found herself wanting to rely on him and wanting him to rely on her. What was wrong with him? And what the heck was wrong with HER?

He was going to pay one way or another.

However, she already knew what was going to happen next. She would have to apologize. She always did.

Whenever they had a fight, he would end up giving her the "I'm sorry" hn, which was the closest thing she can ever get from the android that resembles an apology. Then, she would give in and apologize too, using words instead of the retarded body language that her companion was so fond of.

"Well since you don't know where we're going," the pink haired medic said with a voice that snapped Tenten out of her scolding mode and chilled her to the bones "I know just the thing to cheer you up. How about we go…"

Tenten had an idea about what was coming and she prayed that she would be wrong. Of course, with her wretched luck, she was right.

"Shopping," Sakura screamed.

Tenten would have rather fight with Neji all day than to get dragged to those godforsaken shops. But, she knew from past experience; there was no getting out of this.

_**After 3 hours of torment…**_

Tenten was exhausted. They had been to countless shops. Sakura was lucky enough to find a gorgeous dress that would make any boy's jaw drop –especially a certain Uchiha.

Tenten had recently noticed that Sasuke had been stealing glances at Sakura when he thought no one was looking. And, it wasn't in a watch-the-enemy kind of way. For a normal person, this would mean that they like this girl. However, Sasuke was as far from normal as you could get. So, judging by the anti-social demeanor of the man as well as her ten-year experience with human ice-cubes, Tenten was fairly certain that Sasuke was in love with her friend.

Anyhow, back to her dilemma. The brunette was thinking about inventing a new technique of interrogations for the ANBU's. It involved malls and a shopaholic pink-haired girl that goes by the name of Sakura (Ino had been a bad influence on the Haruno). Tenten was sure that if she was ever faced with such a technique in an interrogation, she'll be singing like the Canary –or some other bird like the ones that Neji was so fond of.

So far, she had cursed sixteen designers, seven shop assistants and multiple fashion companies, whose names she can't pronounce, to the eighth circle of hell.

"Tenten, let's go into this shop," a zealous Sakura said completely ignoring her friend's misery, "I had no idea they had a branch in Lightning Country. I heard they just launched a new collection."

Launched a new collection, these frightening words made Tenten shiver in dread and wanted to strap herself into a rocket and launch herself into the sky.

As soon as they stepped into the shop, a very caffeinated shop assistant in a blue dress greeted them.

"Oh I have the perfect thing for you!"She squealed.

Tenten had the perfect thing for her too. It was pointy, lethal and would probably stain her pretty dress in blood.

Sakura however was thankful. She was in her element. Shopping relaxed her mind –and killed the rest of her body but that's not the point. She needed to process everything that happened yesterday, namely her stupidity and recklessness.

Before leaving the hotel, Sakura noted that Sasuke was not avoiding her. Ok he was avoiding her but it was within the normal average of avoiding –because the guy avoided pretty much everybody. He didn't seem to recall anything that happened the previous night when she had stupidly asked him to smile more. He probably thought that she went just temporarily insane. So, she let go of the incident.

But then again, she found herself asking why she did what she did. Was she having of fan girlish relapse of some kind? She simply didn't fathom the concept. She had vowed that she would never go all lovey-dovey on some guy ever again, let alone the same man.

What she felt wasn't like the "Dark Period" as she called it. It felt different. The name of the feeling was on the tip of her tongue.

No, she didn't feel anything for him. She _refused _to have any feelings for him in any sort, type or kind of way.

_**Back with the boys,**_

"You might have pushed her too far. I think you should apologize," Naruto said in a desperate attempt to breaking the awkward silence that settled between the guys even since the girls left. Well, it was awkward to Naruto.

The other three men didn't mind it. If anything they relished it.

Sai was reading a book. Not a shocker there.

Sasuke was staring out into space.

And, Neji needed time to think things through, cool off and meditate.

He couldn't even recall the last time he got to meditate. Oh wait he did! It was after a spar with Tenten about two days before they set out on this mission.

Tenten! Gah! Why couldn't she just leave him be? Did she really have to hunt his thoughts?

Frustrated the white-eyed man finally gave a long sigh. He was just going to have to apologize.

"Traitor, would you ever do that to Ugly? I mean the whole overprotective male, kind of cave man behavior," Sai finally asked.

Well curiosity killed the cat and Sai might just be joining it soon.

Neji didn't know whether to be outraged or amused.

"Well Teme, answer the question!" Naruto screamed clearly enjoying the situation. But, even so, he didn't expect Sasuke to actually dignify that with an answer. So, imagine his shock when Sasuke actually decided to reply.

"No, I wouldn't."

"But you're not happy with Akemi-san taking her to the ball."

"No," the Uchiha confessed

"Why?" Sai still asked.

"Because I don't trust that Akemi guy," the ex-avenger said coolly.

"So why haven't you said anything to Ugly?"

"I don't have to."

"I don't follow."

"It's simple. Why risk being impaled by a pointy object or get knocked out by an angry fist when I can just watch her for myself at the ball? We are, after all, the bodyguards so our presence is mandatory."

"You know Teme," Naruto piped in, "sometimes you can be a real genius."

This caused the last Uchiha to smirk.

"But mostly you're just a jerk," the hokage-to-be concluded.

Just when Sasuke wanted to strangle Naruto, someone walked into the room. Well, it wasn't someone. It was more of two girls who looked like they were about to pass out. They tossed two bags somewhere in the living room and made a beeline for the couch. They made a pained moan as they collapsed on the couch, face first.

"Did you encounter enemies?" Sai said who clearly knew nothing about the repercussions of shopping.

"No, but that would have been a lot easier," Sakura said through the pillow. She couldn't master enough strength to even turn around.

Tenten hummed in what could only be agreement.

Seeing that the girls were in no condition to travel, Neji decided to postpone leaving the village another day. They were already making good time. After doing so, he retired to the room that he shared with the boys to meditate and relax. He had to sort out everything that happened today, from the fight that he had with Tenten to the talk that he had with his fellow team members.

After half an hour or so, he decided –although it pained him- that he would be taking the Uzumaki's advice on this one. Just when he was finally getting some peace, a knock was heard. The Hyuuga strode to the door to send a death glare to whoever was stupid enough to interrupt his peace and quiet.

When he opened the door, his anger subsided and was replaced with confusion. There in front of him stood Tenten, eyes cast downwards, her bangs covering most of her face and her fingers twisting the fabric of her Chinese shirt.

Tenten was thinking of a way to formulate her apology. She had considered many possibilities. Most ended with the same sentence "I wouldn't have had a fight with you if you weren't such a jerk." Something told her that Neji wouldn't be very receptive to her explanations after that. So, she did what anyone would do. She stalled.

"May I come in?" she softly asked looking at him through her bangs.

Neji's heart relocated into his throat. He forced himself to stay cool. He stepped aside as she walked inside the room.

There was silence. Only Naruto's voice was heard. He was probably arguing with someone about… something.

The Hyuuga wanted to get it over with.

"I am sorry," he stated as if he was talking about the weather.

He expected her to react. He wanted her to react. However, her face was absolutely blank.

Tenten was letting those three words sink in. Did she by any chance catch a heatstroke and was hallucinating? Did the extensive and grueling shopping trip have a bad influence on her brain? That had to be it because under no circumstances did Neji apologize to her. Ever!

"Pardon," she whispered eventually.

Neji gave an aggravated sigh. She was going to make him say it again? His ego was taking too many blows. This time he had to say it again because he has been thinking about it. If their fight persisted until the ball, he would not be able to act as her friend and she would most likely shut him out. The mere thought of that guy even talking to Tenten made his blood turn to lava. And so, he cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry," he repeated, a little louder this time praying to whoever force is up there that she wouldn't make him say it again, "I overreacted. My judgment was clouded." _By love_, a little voice inside of his head said –or was it his ice-cold heart?

She sighed.

He looked at her. Was she going to forgive him? _Please say yes! _She was still looking at the ground like it was some kind of precious weapon that she admired. But, she made no move to stop him so he continued.

"I shouldn't have interfered with your affairs and I'm-"

He froze mid-sentence because he felt arms around him. It took him a moment to register that it was Tenten that was hugging him.

"You're forgiven," she said before she let go.

Before he could react she got out of the room.

_What the heck is wrong with me? What possessed me to hug him?_

**That would be me.**

_You did WHAT?_

**I knew you didn't have enough courage so I did it for you.**

_I didn't have enough courage to do something that I didn't want to do? I'm going to murder you._

**That would mean that you're suicidal.**

_Why would that… oh!_

**Are you always this stupid or are you trying extra hard today?**

_Shut it! _Tenten locked her inner in the darkest, coldest, most secure and unpleasant corner of her mind; the one that dealt with makeup and clothes!

**No! Anything but this! How can you be so cruel? This is immoral and- **and inner Tenten was locked.

In the living room, she found Sakura and Sasuke on the opposite sides of the couch facing the TV. The medic was reading a book near a lamp and her teammate was polishing his Katana. Naruto was nowhere to be found.

That was until he sprinted out of the kitchen with a bowl of ramen effectively scaring her.

"I call dibs on the remote," he hollered before throwing himself on the couch causing Sasuke to move closer to Sakura. Naruto kept pushing and trying to find a comfortable spot to watch TV. He succeeded in pushing Sasuke to Sakura until their shoulders were squeezed together. Sasuke found this to be very uncomfortable so he moved his arm back so that it rested on the couch behind Sakura's shoulders.

From an outsider's point of view it would look as through Sasuke was putting his arm around Sakura's shoulders like they were a couple. Despite her anger at her inner, Tenten couldn't help but smile at this.

Sakura on the other hand, didn't notice a thing. This book was very interesting. Tsunade has given it to her a month back. Sadly, due to her hectic schedule, she didn't have the time to go through it. However, now that she was reading it, she felt compelled to finish it no matter how utterly exhausted she was.

She had felt a bit uncomfortable earlier because someone had bumped his shoulder against hers. She didn't take her eyes off the book and look up to see who. But, now, the weight was gone and she felt a kind of warmth around her and a familiar sent. It made her feel comfortable and sleepy. She didn't dwell much on the matter and redirected her undivided attention on the book.

Alas, the same couldn't be said about her inner. She kept nagging her about the smell. It was strangely familiar. She just couldn't place where she had smelled it before. Then slowly but surely, images began flashing before her. Oh right! It was the night she shared a tent with Sasuke and…

_Oh! OH! Please tell me it's not…_

The Haruno ventured a sideway glance to see Sasuke sitting too up close and personal for comfort… and with his arm around her. She took a closer look. After a pertinent inspection she noted that half his face was illuminated by the TV, the other part by the faint light of the lamp that she was using to read. Her breath caught and her heart did a cartwheel inside her chest cavity.

Why couldn't he be like every other murder-obsessed psycho she met before; just a lump of muscles and scars. But, noooo, he had to be handsome and a complete heart-throb. It was just Fate's way of messing with her. Thankfully, Sasuke didn't notice Sakura's stare –or at least that's what she thought. She hid her head back in her book cursing her luck.

She wanted to focus on the godforsaken book. And she tried, she really did. But it was all Sisyphean. Weariness took over her body. She still hadn't recovered from her shopping trip. Her head also hurt from the amount of information in this book. All in all she was drained out both physically and mentally and Sasuke's comforting presence wasn't exactly helping her case. Her body started shutting down. She fought to keep her eyes open. But, the temptation of letting go and drifting into a deep slumber was too much, too strong. Shortly after, the young woman gave up fighting and let her body do what it wanted.

Sasuke felt a weight settling on his shoulder. He looked down to see pile of pink hair resting on his shoulder. He stared at the slumbering figure of the girl –or woman- trying to memorize every single detail.

Again with the staring! Why was he so fascinated by a sleeping person?

All he knew was that she was comforting and beautiful, this felt… right. He knew that he didn't deserve to feel right. It was wrong for him to find peace after all he's done. He didn't deserve peace. But, what can he do? Sometimes, a man just wants the impossible. And right now, the impossible somehow seemed easy to reach.

**You know she's going to have a backache if she kept sleeping on your shoulder, **inner Sasuke said.

And he goes around and ruins the moment! Nonetheless, Sasuke considered this for a moment. He frowned at the result. It was true; Sakura would probably have back and neck problems the next morning and that would most certainly stall the mission. Sasuke couldn't have that now could he? No sir he couldn't.

_How about I wake her up?_

**I don't know about you, but I like my face just the way it is, thank you very much.**

_Nudge her off my shoulder?_

**Are you really that desperate to have a chakra induced makeover?**

_What if I tell Naruto to wake her up?_

**As much as he annoys us, we don't want him dead…at least not anymore.**

_Speak for yourself!_

…

_Well, do you have any better ideas?_

**As a matter of fact, I do!** Inner Sasuke stated

Sasuke could imagine the smirk on his inner's face and he knew that this will end in a calamity.

After a long and futile argument with his inner, Sasuke put one arm around Sakura's neck and the other under her legs and lifted her up gently but swiftly. He proceeded to carry her to the room that she shared with Tenten. Mid-way to the room, he felt her stir. He stiffened and looked down. She made some enigmatic soft sounds and snuggled closer to him. He paled further.

_Don't wake up!_

Her breath evened and she relaxed. She was still very much asleep. Disaster averted. That was a close call.

He went into the room and placed her on the bed. He pulled the blankets over her shoulders and saw her tugging them closer to her body. He almost, almost smiled. He needed to stop entertaining thoughts about him someday being able to smile again. She was the only one to get him to truly smile since he came back home to Konoha. She had this weird control over him. Her mere presence made him feel something… something that he hadn't felt in a long time, something that he forgot about.

He needed to get out of that room and he needed to do it fast. However, things were easier said than done because, for some reason, his feet had other plans because they refused to move.

_Walk!_

That didn't work

_Move!_

Nothing

_March!_

Nada

_Off you go!_

Zilch

_The heck…!_

That one didn't work either. Then, he froze –more than he already was. He realized with a frightening chill that his _**inner**_ controlled his body! Oh Kami have mercy!

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Review and I might get the next chapter in a couple of days! (I suck at blackmail)**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Summer holidays! Oh the freedom! I felt guilty about this fanfic so here it is**

**WARNING: This chapter was not beta-read so… yeah it has a lot of mistakes**

Disclaimer: I do own Naruto… NOT.

Normal/ "Talk"/ _Thoughts_/ **Inner**

_**Messing with Sasuke: chapter seven**_

….

Did he not say that this would inevitably end in a disaster? The Uchiha was never wrong (A/N: well, at least that's what he thought.)

_What are you doing?_

**What **_**you**_** should be doing! **Inner Sasuke said.

Sasuke watched his body helplessly as he bent in what seemed to him as slow motion. His hand went to tug a strand of pink hair from Sakura's face behind her ear. His fingers brushed against her cheek. She was warm and soft. His hands went down her neck. He leaned further welcoming and loving her scent. It was a mixture of strawberry and something else he didn't know. It was just so…Sakura. He leaned closer so that their breaths mingled. He scanned her face memorizing every inch of it. He just wanted to drown in her; her scent, her face, her laugh, her tears… her lips.

And so, it was with that thought in mind that his inner closed the distance between them and placed kiss on her lips. Lingering, savoring. It made Sasuke's entire body hum. Reluctantly, he pulled away. She stirred a bit. Then, she relaxed and dove deeper into the covers a shadow of a smile tugging at her lips.

**I want her to be awake for our next kiss…. Oh, and Uchiha…you're welcomed.**

_Next kiss? Are you out of your mind? If she found out about_ this _kiss, she would eviscerate us! And you're looking for another one? Have you no sense of self-preservation?! There won't be a next kiss._

**Uh, I hate to break it to you, Emo Boy, but there will be an another kiss, and another and another and ano-**

_I get it!_ _But, it's still not happening, now, give me back my body!_

As soon as the aforementioned Uchiha regained control over his body, he bolted out of the room with his best I-have-no-emotions-so-don't-bother-trying face.

He walked into the living room. He looked around to find two dumb-struck teammates. Tenten's eyes wide as if someone told her that they have prohibited the use of all weapons.

Naruto was no better. The only difference was that Sasuke was used to Naruto looking stupid.

"Uchiha," Naruto started in a low tone as he began to get over his initial shock.

That was Sasuke's cue to go.

He hn-ed at his teammates –translation: "good night"- then went to his room, shut the door and locked it. He didn't need his best friend nagging at him the entire night. Naruto was just going to have to crash on the couch.

He could hear the dope's screams muffled by the wall.

"Teme, open the door this instant! You've got some serious explanation to do."

-Thump-

"Naruto shut up. Sakura's asleep," Tenten hissed.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The next morning, the ninjas had breakfast, packed up their things and checked their supplies and weapons –which for a certain brunette female took 3 hours. They later met the weapon maker and his entourage outside the hotel and left the village heading back home.

In the afternoon, exhaustion was written all over the weapon maker's face. Sakura being a medic-nin took notice to this.

"Are you feeling well? You don't look so good."

"Just old age," the old man responded breathlessly.

"Are you sure?"

"Very," he said giving her a strained smile.

She could tell that there was more to it. But, the man didn't seem to want to cooperate so she settled for the next best thing. She asked Neji for a break.

They set up camp in the woods close to a running river.

In a rare moment of genius, Naruto came up with a brilliant idea. He was going to make Sasuke pay for ignoring him last night and making him sleep on the couch. His back still hurt. Sleeping on rocks was more comfortable and Naruto was speaking from past experience.

"You guys," the blond said "I'm getting kind of rusty. I haven't had a good fight in days and I'm losing my skills!"

"You can't lose something you didn't have in the first place," Sasuke interjected.

_Oh you just wait Teme._

"All I'm saying," Naruto continued innocently, "Is that we have a little spar."

They all nodded in agreement.

"ALL RIGHT THEN!" the self-proclaimed hokage shouted. The volume control problem still needed tweaking.

"I suggest that we pair up like we did with the sleeping arrangements a couple of days ago. Sai and I will take care of protecting the weapon maker while sparring. We'll just meet here in an hour or so," he added before dragging Sai to a nearby clearing.

Something seemed to click in Tenten and Sakura's mind at the mention of the sleeping arrangements, something that had to do with certain jerks dragging them to the tents despite their protests.

_Oh the ice cubes were going down._

Obviously, said ice cubes sensed the lethal glares their female teammates were giving them. When the two men looked to their sides, they came face to face with two very pissed-off kinoishi. If they were lesser men they would have ran as fast as their legs could carry them. But, they weren't. So, in the spirit of courage –and suicidal behavior, they merely sighed and walked to their impending doom.

Under normal circumstances, the boys would have most likely beat the girls. It wouldn't be easy and they were bound to end up with a couple of bruises and cuts and maybe even broken bones. But, they would have beaten them –probably. But when the two temperamental kinoishi were this angry, all bets were off.

_**One hour later,**_

Sakura had already mutated the hell out of the clearing. It now resembled a canvas made by a four-year old child. It was quiet the explosive work of art. Deidra would have been proud.

Sakura sent a fist to the ground effectively breaking it and Sasuke sent a Chidori that obliterated everything in its way. Then, everything was swallowed into a thick cloud of dust.

When the dust cleared off, the pink-haired medic was on the floor panting. Her sparring partner was slouched next to her his sharingan activated trying to catch his breath.

As you might have guessed it, the spar ended with a tie. But, if one would have to choose a winner, Sakura would have prevailed simply because she was sporting a lot less injuries than Sasuke.

She forced herself up and extended a hand to her teammate who took it after much hesitation. Her hand felt so soft in his that if he didn't know how strong she was, he would have been afraid he would break it. However, he _did_ know how strong she was. She just proved it not ten minutes ago when she kicked his sorry ass.

He turned and walked in the direction of the camp site without even checking if she was following.

_Why is it so hard to carry on a conversation with this retard? It goes like this: Thank you Sakura for helping me up! Oh you're welcomed Sasuke. Do you want to head back to the camp? Oh I wouldn't mind if I do…. And BAM we're talking._

Naturally though, no words were exchanged between the two at first. Then, Sakura noticed that he was limping a bit. He covered it well but she wasn't one of the best doctors in Konoha for nothing. She took a closer look. It was his ribs. Something was wrong with them.

"Sasuke, do you need help?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"Your ribs!" she explained "I'm a medic, remember?"

Damn her skills.

"I'm fine," he said as evenly as he could. He wasn't going to admit that he was in pain.

"So, you wouldn't mind if I do this."

It was more of a statement than it was a question. And, it was also the only warning he got before she poked him in the chest.

The ex-avenger visibly winced as he took a sharp inhale of breath. He glared at her while she gave him a knowing look.

"Just sit down while I heal you."

Her tone was flat. For some reason, Sasuke didn't like that. He wanted to hear the old Sakura, the energized Sakura. He wanted the Sakura that cared.

No, the old Sakura was annoying. She still was actually. He didn't want the old Sakura. Heck, he didn't even want this Sakura, he convinced himself.

So, he did her bidding in the coldest most indifferent way possible. He lay under an oak tree and took off his Jounin vest and shirt which was doing nothing to hide his biceps in the first place.

_Don't ogle! Don't ogle! _Sakura kept repeating to herself like a mantra.

It was hard to really. The boy had the whole package; abs, biceps even the little scars seemed to make him more attractive. She had to remind herself that she saw half naked –and sometimes fully naked- men on a daily basis. Still, only very few of them had the body of an Olympic god and even less had those penetrating cold eyes. The best thing now was to focus on what she did best; her job –or at least try.

She scanned his chest with a glowing hand. She noted that a rib was cracked. How in the world was he able to walk with that much pain?

She started repairing his rib while cursing his narcissistic nature.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was also enjoying making good use of his eyes. He watched Sakura carefully like the perceptive ninja that he was. The flow of her chakra was perfect. The agility with which she healed him was impressive. No matter how many times she healed him, he just couldn't help being amazed. It also annoyed him to no end.

And that look of concentration on her face made him want to smile. Kami! Again with the smiling! First, it was staring now it was smiling. What's next hugging? Cuddling? Or better yet…

Oh no, he refused to go down that lane. But the way her fingers hovered over his bare chest wasn't helping the situation. He needed to focus on something else. He looked around. Only dirt and plants! There were no animals that he can distract himself with, not even an ant! Fate really had it in for him. So his eyes resumed dutifully watching the girl that was healing him. Her hair was falling around her face. Images of the previous night flashed before his eyes. His fingers starting tingling remembering how he'd brushed her cheek, her neck…

_Pull yourself together Uchiha!_

After taking one last look at her work, Sakura threw his shirt at him.

"Let's go, they must be waiting," she said.

This time, it was her that walked away without looking back.

…

When Sakura and Sasuke arrived at camp, the former couldn't help but snicker and the latter openly smirked. There was the almighty Neji Hyuuga beaten black and blue with multiple cuts.

Man! Tenten must have been seriously mad.

Akemi walked up to Sakura.

"You didn't get hurt, did you?" he asked worriedly

She gave him a dashing smiling that the Uchiha didn't fail to notice.

"I'm fine," she assured him.

**He's such a sweetheart. That's much more than I can say for a certain ex-avenger, **inner Sakura fawned.

Said ex-avenger was burrowing a hole through the sweetheart's heart. Naruto watched with a poorly hidden grin as both geniuses watched their "friends" talk to the protectees.

This whole thing reminded him of the love of his life, a gorgeous white-eyed girl. Kami he missed her.

-Insert an obnoxious fan-girlish scream-

Sai who was previously busy reading a book tried to locate the dreaded creature that made that ear piercing scream. Then he sighted the source of the glass-shattering squeal. It was none other than the two maids that accompanied the weapon maker.

_Fan girls, _Sakura and Tenten thought simultaneously.

"I can't believe I was one of them," the pink haired woman said more to herself than anyone else.

"Them?" Akemi interjected.

Sakura was taken by surprise. She didn't realize he was so close. Nonetheless, she answered.

"A fan girl," she spit the words like it was venom.

"You were a fan girl?"

"You can't really judge me. I was twelve," she said defensively.

He snickered. She glared.

"I'm not judging," he promised holding his hands in front of him defensively "So, who was the lucky fellow?"

She pointed at Sasuke that was barely visible in the midst of the maids.

The maids might have been two but the way they were fussing, they seemed like a whole flock of headless chicken. Sakura knew that Sasuke was suffering from the fan-attack and she relished it.

"So, do you ever miss being his fan girl?" Akemi so innocently asked.

She gave him a look that could rival the Uchiha death glare. He got the point.

"So, what made you stop being a fan girl?"

Okay, maybe he didn't get the point.

"Common sense," she answered exasperated. _That and being left on a cold stone bench and a target for rapists and psychos, _she mentally added.

Akemi could tell that there was more to it than that. But, he opted to not press the matter any further. Instead, he chose to watch Sakura as she took care of Neji's injuries. He also noticed the dirty looks that the Uchiha was giving the Hyuuga.

Akemi smirked. Then Sasuke redirected his glare to Akemi. Let's just say that he wasn't smiling anymore.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. After having dinner, the group went back to the tents. The weapon maker has brought three tents with him, ones that could accommodate four people.

The girls and the two maids took the first one. The weapon maker, his son and his nephew took the second. And, Naruto and Neji took the third. Sasuke stayed out for surveillance.

Naruto was going to take the first watch. But, Sasuke had _insisted _that he took it.

He wasn't having that creep of a guy aka Akemi sneak out at night and visit Sakura.

**Overprotective much?**

So what is he was sort of guarding the activities inside the camp rather than outside it. It didn't mean that he cared. It's not like the very notion of Sakura and Akemi even talking together drove him to violence. Absolutely not.

...

The girls were in a fan-girlish nightmare.

"Oh my God! Neji-kun was smoking hot. But he looked so hurt, I almost burst out in tears," one of the maids cried in a voice so filled with dread and fear. She was a pretty brunette with green eyes. Sakura could vaguely remember her name. It was Lily or Jasmine or some sort of flower… maybe Poison-Ivy.

"I know. The poor thing was in such pain that I just wanted to hug him," said the blond one with the brown eyes. Her name was Tami.

The two maids had spent the last half an hour talking about Sasuke. Now, apparently, it was Neji's turn. How exquisite! Tenten and Sakura just couldn't sleep with these two women gushing over their teammates. So, while Tenten strived to keep herself from mutilating the fan girls, Sakura hightailed it out of there. Maybe, she could take over Sasuke's shift since Hypnos decided to desert her for the time being.

She walked out of the tent and looked for the dark ninja. After tracking him, she found the brooding man nestled in a tree. At that moment, he reminded her of one of Lee's squirrels. Calmly surveying what's around him from a branch. She stopped herself from giggling because she wasn't sure he would like the comparison. She knew it was probably the most strategic spot to keep an eye on things. But most ninjas would rather sit in a more comfortable spot, even if it was a bit less efficient. But, Sasuke did not fall under the category of "most ninja". He was a damn perfectionist. And that is something that Sakura both loved and hated about this man.

She remembered something Ino said to her a couple of nights ago.

"_Get him to open up, draw him in," Ino had whispered when Sakura had asked her what her plan was. _

"_How?" Sakura had asked._

"_Use your feminine charm."_

_That had really narrowed it down on how to get the ice-cube's attention._

And Ino wanted Sakura to make him open up? Sasuke opening up? Like that's going to happen! She would better luck talking to a stone. At least it won't tell her off or Chidori her into the next dimension! But, she isn't affected by rejection from this man anymore, right? She shouldn't be intimidated to talk to him. And if she wanted to be truthful with herself, she really was interested in finding out more about him. Maybe she could find something that might help her unravel the mystery that was Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura mastered up the courage to confront Sasuke and climbed up a tree.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**I just realized that I have no idea where the plot is headed o.O**_

_**Oh and I can really use some help for the dress in the ball the girls are going to. I'm not exactly that good in the fashion department. Oh, the price you pay for being a tomboy!**_

_**Soooooo, review?**_


End file.
